1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of walking sticks. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to walking sticks that enclose items. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to walking sticks that can deter animals. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to walking sticks that can deter predators, such as bears. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to walking sticks that can deter predators by quickly displaying a large image of a fearsome creature.
2. Description of the Related Art
The broad concept of walking sticks is known. Hikers have used walking sticks for support for as long as hiking has been around.
It is also known to use hollow walking sticks. Hollow walking sticks allow the walking stick to be lighter and easier to carry. Items may also be stored in a hollow walking stick.
It is also known to enclose items in a walking stick. However, these inventions usually involve storing useful items that are complimentary to a walking stick, such as a compass, fire starter, hunting knife, or the like.
It is also known to use a device to simulate an animal. However, these inventions are usually used as decoys to attract animals during hunting or to condition prey animals to the presence of hunters.
It is also known to use a device to deter animals. However, these inventions are usually used to deter unwanted pests from food sources, such as deterring a deer or squirrel from a bird feeder.
It is also known to use an apparatus to deter predators. However, these inventions are rarely easy to carry along on a hike or may involve dangerous explosives.
It is also known to enclose a deployable predator-deterring device in a walking stick. However, these inventions primarily consist of inflatable devices, which require more material than two-dimensional images, which are limited in size due to the need to include a means of inflating the device, and which are difficult to balance on top of a walking stick. Further, once inflated, these devices cannot be effectively used to deter a charging predator.